Undercover in Gang
by digiangela
Summary: Sakura got orders to go to Hong Kong to get evidence to nail the Wolves...but is there more than meets the eyes?
1. Default Chapter

Legend

"……" Talking

=……= Thoughts

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Prologue -- Orders

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Do it, Kinomoto!"

"But why the Wolves?" =Hong Kong is so far away, he must be trying to send me away. He have always dislike me.=

"They have caused _devastating_ destruction in Hong Kong, that's why Headquarters have chosen the best, _you_, to go and find evidence to apprehend them,"

=More like _you_ decided to send me away=

"So, do you accept this _important_ misson?"

=Important, my foot= "Alright,"

"This is their address and your must read their headquarters by tomorrow otherwise their auditions will be over and there is no way for you to get in,"

"Alright," = Wait a minute, how does he know when I **must** reach there? Headquarters told him? Hmmm…=

@ End of Prologue @


	2. Getting Started

Legend

"……" Talking

=……= Thoughts

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 1 -- Getting Started

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

=Alright, now I'm here, better find a taxi and ask the driver to bring me there…hope my Chinese is up to standard…=

"_Dui bu qi, bu guo ni zhi dao zhe mo qu zhe ge di zhi ma?_ (Sorry, but do you know how to go to this address?)"

"_Shi de, ni shang che ba, _(Yes, hop in,)"

"_Xie xie ni,_ (Thank you,)"

^-^ Half and hour later ^-^

"_Zhe li jiu shi la, ni xiao xin dian, _(Here's the place, you better be careful)"

"_Wo zhi dao le, xie xie ni, _(I understand, thank you,)"

Sakura looked around and stepped into the compound of the Wolves.

"Are you here for the Wolves auditions too?" A voice asked

"Yeah, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and are you a member or…"

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and I am a member of the Wolves. Seriously, we got quite a lot of girls coming for the auditions today but none of the them really know how to fight, all they know is to scratch and claw," She said in disgust

"Anyway, I will be your opponent, so show me that you really do know how to fight and if you try to scratch and claw, I will kick you out of here myself,"

"I won't scratch and claw, I promise,"

"And don't play around with my words and do something worse than scratching and clawing," She paused, "Alright, follow me,"

She brought them to a padded room and turned to face Sakura.

"Weapons?" She offered a row of weapons to Sakura

"No, thank you,"

"Very polite, but its not going to help you get anywhere," She, herself, took a wooden stick and tested its weight

She ten stood in a martial arts stance

"I don't know if you really know how to fight, but that doesn't matter anymore. Let's begin,"

@ End of Chapter 1 @


	3. Fight!

Legend

"……" Talking

=……= Thoughts

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Chapter 2 -- Fight!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tomoyo rushed at Sakura, aiming for her head

Sakura turned her head to one side to avoid being hit and brought up her leg to kick the stick away

"Not bad," Tomoyo commented while holding on tightly to the stick

Tomoyo responded with a swing of the stick, trying to hit Sakura's body. Not getting any results, she did it repeatedly

Sakura block her every move with her hand and twisted the stick away from Tomoyo

"Don't your hand hurt after blocking so many attacks from my stick?"

"A little,"

Tomoyo gave up trying to get the stick back and punched Sakura's stomach

Sakura threw the stick aside and accepted the punch

She barely flinched

Sakura's leg snapped up and hit Tomoyo's shins, causing Tomoyo to fall onto the ground

Tomoyo rolled away to avoid Sakura's next attack

"Been training long?" Tomoyo asked as she she flipped to try and bring Sakura down

"Depends on how you look at it," Sakura avoided her attack and use Tomoyo's momentum against her to pin Tomoyo to the ground

Tomoyo struggled for a while before relaxing

"Have plenty of strenght, huh? Come on, I bring you to meet the rest of the Wolves,"

"Alright"

A moment of silence passed

"Then will you get off me?"

"Oh, sorry," Sakura quickly got up and helped Tomoyo up

"This way," Tomoyo led the way

Sakura followed

@ End of Chapter 2 @


End file.
